nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savin' Me
(See release history) | Format = Digital download (NA) CD single (Elsewhere) | Recorded = 2005 in Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada | Genre = Post-grunge | Length = 3:39 | Label = Roadrunner | Writer = Chad Kroeger/Ryan Peake/Mike Kroeger/Daniel AdairCD liner notes: Now That's What I Call Music! 22, Sony BMG 2006 | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = Animals (2005) | This single = "Savin' Me" (2006) | Next single = "Far Away" (2006) }} "Savin' Me" is a rock song written by Canadian band Nickelback. It was released as the third major single from their fifth album All the Right Reasons (2005). The song has reached number two on the Canadian Singles Chart and number nineteen on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart. It is one of the bands few videos in which they are not playing their instruments. Track listings and formats UK 3-track single (June 13, 2006) #"Saving Me" mix – 3:39 #"Animals" live – 3:52 #"Follow You Home" live – 7:08 EU CD single (April 27, 2006) #"Saving Me" mix – 3:39 #"Animals" live – 3:52 #"Follow You Home" live – 7:08 #"Saving Me" Video – 4:49 Music video The music video opens with a man in a trenchcoat wandering near a street corner. He then sees a young man talking on a cell phone about to get hit by a NJ Transit bus, and pulls him back just in the nick of time, and then walks away. The young man starts staring at other people as the song begins. Eventually, the viewer sees that the young man sees glowing numbers counting down above the heads of everyone around him; to everyone else, he appears to be crazy. He is baffled by the timers, until he sees an elderly woman being brought out on a stretcher; when the timer above her head reaches zero, she dies. He also sees that he cannot see the timer above his own head, and apparently realizes that he needs to save someone just as he himself was saved. He soon spots a business woman about to enter her car, and sees her timer rapidly dwindle much faster than it should, dropping from the millions to the single digits in a matter of seconds. He pulls her out of the way just before her car is crushed by a statue in a crate (which, in an example of foreshadowing, can be seen in midair about halfway through the video). The young man then walks away just as the man who had saved him did, leaving the businesswoman astonished as she now sees the timers. The young man then leaves, again talking on a cell phone. The band is in an apartment; Chad Kroeger and Ryan Peake do sing on camera, but no instruments are played; the other band members are seen simply staring at the camera, or into space. See also: Shinigami Eyes Uncertain lyrical meaning There has been a lot of discussion and debate into who exactly the song is "calling out for". Some believe for it to be a lover of the protagonist, while some believe it to have religious meaning, with themes of forgiveness and redemption, with lyrics such as "Heaven's gates won't open up to me" and "teach me wrong from right". So far Nickelback has not specifically addressed this uncertainty. Release history Charts References Category:Nickelback songs Category:2006 singles Category:Number-one singles on the Canadian chart Category:Rock ballads Category:Music videos directed by Nigel Dick Category:Songs about suicide pl:Savin' Me